


Universos paralelos de Ian y Mickey

by SarciarSam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Active Creator's Style, CSS, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Parallel Universes, love is love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Los universos tienen destinos totalmente indefinidos, cada uno es tan distinto como parecido.Y en cualquier caso, no importa el tiempo, el lugar o el momento: Ian y Mickey siempre se tendrán el uno al otro.(En otras palabras, cosas fuera de la historia original que se me ocurran.)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	1. Donde Ian es un prostituto y drogadicto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre pueden desactivar el CSS en la opción "Hide Creator's Style"↑↑↑.

* * *

Ian estaba exhausto y con toneladas de droga a sus espaldas, algunos gramos de coca recorrían su sangre y puede que tenga bolsas en los ojos, tal vez estén rojos, no tiene tiempo para comprobarlo.

En general desconoce cómo llego a esa situación. No sabe en qué momento camino hasta una habitación lleno de bolsas en el suelo y se ensucio de un polvo blanco la nariz; al igual que no sabe cómo es que se había vuelto un adicto, que trabaja en un estriptis y se prostituye.

En su niñez todo era tan… difícil, que busco la manera más fácil de conseguir dinero, recurrió a solo bailar y ocasionalmente servir cervezas, hasta que no fue suficiente. Las deudas de Frank a nombre de sus hijos salieron a la luz y él no estaba. Desapareció, como siempre.

Lo probó una vez y consiguió buen dinero, entonces siguió. Y cuando pudo pagar todo lo suyo -y ayudo un poco a sus hermanos-, no paro, porque le iba tan bien que no venía mal tener ahorros. Y le pagaban más si se drogaba.

─ Eh, bella durmiente, ─Alcanzo a escuchar─ creo que no deberías estar aquí.

Vio un hombre, de baja estatura, ojos azules y cabello negro. Fornido. Atractivo, muy atractivo.

─ ¿Lo siento? ─Notó que se mordió el labio, puede que estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.

Maldición, seguro se veía jodido. Era una mala impresión.

Intento levantarse, le dolían los brazos. No logro mucho, termino cayendo de nuevo entre las bolsas y escapándose un quejido. Sintió algo de vergüenza, no estaba en su mejor momento y de alguna forma, sentía que debía impresionar. Lo intento de nuevo, otra vez fallo.

─ Ya, vale. Te ayudo. ─Le sujeto del brazo derecho y lo alzo al frente, para que levantara las piernas y las estabilizara un poco. Tardo, permaneció su brazo así un rato hasta que al fin se veía lo suficiente mente estable.

Se separó de él para volver a colocarse enfrente suyo. Ahora no oculto su sonrisa y como que sacó una carcajada que se guardaba.

─ Te ves como la mierda, hombre ─Lo sabía, puede que hasta peor de lo que imaginaba. Pero su risa aligero la situación, entonces más seguro, también mostró una sonrisa y dijo:

─ He tenido peores.

─ Y seguro también mejores. ─Se quedaron riendo un poco.

Le reclamo lo mal que se veía su cabello y señalo una parte donde él podría asegurar, era vomito. Luego señalo su nariz, y por inercia comenzó a rascarla.

─ Espero lo hayas pagado, al menos. ─Seguro no fue él.

─ Creo que vine con alguien. ─Un cliente─ No sabía ni que este lugar existía.

─ Significa que hicimos un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

La verdad no sabía dónde estaba. Miro hacia los lados: vio una puerta a su derecha, un ventanilla, pequeña en la parte superior de la pared, lo suficientemente larga para mantener la habitación iluminada, más adelante suyo estaba una mesa de madera, con un montón de dinero encima y una lámpara de mesa.

Volteo de nuevo a ver al sujeto, atrapo su vista en él. Sin mentir, era aún más atractivo cuando lo vez de frente, puede notar la forma de sus cejas, sus labios. Y la camisa sin mangas que lleva, se le ve tan bien, excitante.

Puede que se estuvieran escaneando mutuamente.

Tal vez era el momento de irse.

─ ¿Me das tu número? ─Diablos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Tardo un poco en contestar.

─ Seguro. ─Los dos sacaron sus celulares algo apresurados, con la vista enfocada en buscar sus contactos, añadió:─ Me llamo Mickey, por cierto.

─ Ian.


	2. Donde Mickey tiene una mansión.

* * *

Las mansiones son enormes, repletas de habitaciones con camas que solo ocupan una cuarta parte de todo el lugar y paredes con colores lo suficientemente neutras como para que las visitas no se molesten o incomoden. Pero, cuando no tienes a nadie, es solitario, y para llenarlo contratas a tantas personas como puedas.

Jardineros, cocineros, cocteleros, conserjes, mayordomos, músicos, lo que sea que llene a habitación de ruido. A veces hasta son tantos y tienen tan poco trabajo -porque ya hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer el día anterior- que los encuentras hablando en el salón, y al principio se disculpan, pero agradeces tanto el ruido que les pides quedarse donde estén, y hablen contigo.

Entonces Mickey es un solitario, que conoce a todo el personal de su casa, que algunos fines de semana invita a gente a fiestas en su mansión, que elude a su padre y madre quienes le piden dinero cada fin de mes, que contesta las llamadas de su hermana con fastidio -porque sabe que lo primero que dirá será lo fantástico que es su prometido-, y que de vez en cuando recibe como visita a alguno de sus hermanos por negocios en el país.

No solo era un empresario que invertía en lo que le pareciera más interesante o más rentable, no solo era alguien que podría dejar hasta un vagabundo vivir con él, no solo era el anfitrión que podría hacer la fiesta más grande pero que se seguía sintiendo estúpido. También era -como su madre alguna vez se lo dijo- un maricón.

Algo bueno había en su vida, le agradaba hablar con Ian. A veces recibía una llamada del pelirrojo a las 3 de la tarde o a las 3 de la madrugada, a veces lo visitaba, o Mickey iba a su casa, a veces dormían juntos, cuando no tenían nada que hacer el día siguiente, o toda la semana.

Disfrutaba mucho su compañía, se reían, se reían mucho. Tal vez le gustaba, no lo sabe. No le había gustado nadie en su vida.

Convive con mujeres que siempre intentaban algo más con él y hombres tan masculinos y heterosexuales que solo hablarían de negocios, y si acaso, preguntarían por la familia del otro, aun cuando ni siquiera los conozca o recuerde.

Ian fue tanto un balde de agua fría, como una bendición en su vida. Verlo tan alegre en una fiesta -no de él-, sonriéndole a todos -pero bien, no porque no tuviera alternativa y mucho menos por cortesía-. Estaba sonriendo porque le gustaba sonreír, y a Mickey le gusto acompañarlo.

Se quedaron hablando de sus vidas, más Ian que Mickey. Ian no era un ejecutivo, ni nada, solo lo invitaron y pensó que sería buena idea. En realidad trabajaba en una cafetería, con su hermana mayor. Le conto que tenía problemas con ella, que estaba insoportable y siempre preocupada. Se identificó un poco con eso, pero duda que Mandy se preocupe.

No importa cuanto lo digan en la invitación; la fiesta podría ser de entrada informal, con unos shots para pasar bien el calor y trajes de baño; pero cuando estuvieras ahí, no importa que tan corto es el bikini, ni que tan abiertas son las camisas por el cuello: seguirían viéndose como los aburridos empresarios que son, hablando de que tan altos fueron los números esta vez o incluso de cual fue era la mejor inversión según el periódico, y presumirían que sabían que llegarían alto y por eso dieron su dinero por ello. Algunos serían los típicos _«llegue de lo más bajo»_ , cuando lo único de lo que llegaron solo fue de una cuna de plata.

En ese momento no le importo, pero: ¿Cómo Ian sobrevivió a eso? _«Carisma»_ , era muy carismático, tanto como un asesino en serie.

De un momento al otro le estaba contando sobre sus padres, que se amaban tanto, pero eran tan egoístas y homofobos. Entonces abrió su caja de pandora sin darse cuenta y tenía a Ian preguntándole su sexualidad _«si odias tanto por eso a tus padres, significa que hay gato encerrado»_. Le confirmó que era gay. Ian le dijo que también era gay. Y les gusto tener sexo.

No guardaron contacto, olvidaron la regla básica de anotar el número del otro cuando de verdad se agradaban. Hasta que volvieron a verse.

Mickey tenía demasiado trabajo, no siempre ganaría tanto dinero sin hacer nada, algunas veces tenía que ver series de número tan aleatorios que se marearía. Y aunque lo quisiera, no podía asistir a ninguna fiesta para ver si Ian estaría por ahí, no era ni su mundo -aunque, sin saberlo, Ian se la ingeniaba para asistir, estuviera invitado o no-.

Luego el trabajo disminuyo -volvía poco a poco a su lugar después de semanas-. Y justamente habría una fiesta en el mismo lugar que lo había conocido, no podía dejar esa oportunidad. Y en el momento en que entro lo vio. Ian tardo un poco, pero al final cruzo con su mirada. Y le sonrió, le mostro de nuevo su fantástica sonrisa.

Se guardaron en contactos, y por si acaso, se agregaron en Facebook, tal vez Instagram, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo usara, Twitter.

Mickey Milkovich no había estado tan nervioso en años, no desde que hizo su examen para entrar en la universidad o que empezó a independizarse. Pero Ian se lo causaba cuando enviaba un mensaje. Esta vez era distinto, breve y sincero.

_Me gustas._

Cualquiera diría que decir esas palabras por chat era la peor forma de confesar algo así. Ian también lo creía. Envió el mensaje por accidente, solo jugueteaba un poco, pensando como iniciar la conversación _«A lo mejor corresponde. A lo mejor soy muy estúpido»_. Quería borrar cada letra del mensaje, pero el llanto inesperado de Franny lo asusto. Su celular cayo en sus piernas, lo tomo. _«Mejor lo dejo para cuando me vaya»_.

_Palomitas grises._

Un segundo después:

_Palomitas azules._

Ya no podría hacer como que no paso. Comenzó a temblar. _«Dirá que no. Dirá que mejor lo dejemos así. Con suerte querrá que permanezcamos como amigos. Por favor, que lo ignore.»_

No lo ignoro.

Mickey, es su sillón café, también temblaba. Él, en cambio, agradeció que fuera un mensaje. Si no hubiera sido así vería lo rojo de vergüenza que tenía las mejillas, lo tanto que le brillaban los ojos por emoción y lo mucho que la mano que sostenía el celular se movía de un lado al otro.

Casi se lo imaginaba al lado suyo, sentado por el otro recuadro de cojín, pegado a él. _«Me gustas»_.

Se puso más rojo. Cree escuchar hasta su corazón latir tan rápido como el de un bebé. Susurró:

─ Me gustas.

Con los dedos torpes -teniendo que respirar entre cada letra para no equivocarse-, escribió su respuesta. La envió.

_Palomitas grises._

Medio segundo después:

_Palomitas azules._

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
